Tomokazu Seki
is a Japanese voice actor that affiliated to Atomic Monkey (as well as it's co-founder). Roles *Ultraseven EVOLUTION - Tashiro/Voice of Alien Garut *Ultra Zone - Voice of Alien Zarab, Kemur Man *Ultraman Zero The Movie: Super Deciding Fight! The Belial Galactic Empire - Voice of Glen Fire *Ultraman Zero Gaiden: Killer the Beatstar - Voice of Glen Fire *Ultraman Retsuden - Voice of Glen Fire *Ultra Zero Fight - Voice of Glen Fire *Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special - voice of Alien Icarus *New Ultraman Retsuden - voices of Alien Icarus, Glen Fire *Ultraman Ginga S - voice of Alien Icarus *Ultraman Legend Stage 2014 - Daisuke Misaki/Voice of Glen Fire *Ultraman X - Voice and human form of Alien Icarus Icary *Ultraman Geed The Movie: Connect The Wishes! - Voice of Glen Fire *Ultraman Festival 2018 - Voices of Alien Empera, Glen Fire and Alien Magma (Eldest brother) Other Roles *Mobile Suit Victory Gundam - Voice of Tomache Massarik *Mobile Fighter G Gundam - Voice of Domon Kasshu *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed - Voice of Yzak Joule *Nodame Cantabile - Voice of Shinichi Chiaki *Buso Renkin - Voices of Moon Face and Sekima Hiwatari *Fate/stay night - Voice of Gilgamesh *One Piece - Voices of Rob Lucci and Hattori *Fruits Basket - Voice of Kyo Sohma *Hajime no Ippo - Voice of Ichiro Miyata *Rave Master - Voice of Haru Glory *Fairy Tail - Voice of Lucky *Fushigi Yuugi - Voice of Chichiri *Cardcaptor Sakura - Voice of Toya Kinomoto *Saint Seiya Omega - Voice of Virgo Fudō *Sonic Unleashed - Voice of Sonic the Werehog *Sword Art Online - Voice of Kibao *Yo-Kai Watch - Voice of Whisper *Psycho-Pass - Voice of Shinya Kogami *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger - Narrator, voices of Mobilates and "The Greatest Treasure of the Universe" *Nanbaka - Voice of Hajime Sugoroku *One Punch Man - Voice of Stinger *Naruto - Voice of Sagi *My Hero Academia - Voice of Selkie *Super Sentai Strongest Battle - Narrator, Gaisoulg, voice of Mobilates *Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger - Voices of Ryusoul Changer, Gaisoulg, RyusoulKen and Mosa Changer Gallery Glen Fire and Tomokazu Seki.png|Tomokazu Seki and Glen Fire. ce9a5094f254272fa0a9f5e2e0ee6659.jpg|Alongside Glen Fire and Alien Icarus Trivia *Seki shows to develop a rivalry with Tomokazu Sugita, whom shares the same first name. Ironically, Seki is technically one of the founding member's of the talent agency Sugita affiliated to, Atomic Monkey. *According to Seki, he himself is also a Tokusatsu fan and yet, likes his role in the 35th Super Sentai Series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, where he was given the chance to voice the series' Mobirates, feeling honored that his voice would be enjoyed by children. *He is always mistaken for Toshihiko Seki, a fellow voice actor whom shares the same family name. *Tsuburaya Prods, aware of the fact that Tomokazu Seki had played Domon Kasshu in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, used Domon's God Gundam as one of the main attributes to design Glen Fire. External Links *Tomokazu Seki's article in Wikipedia (English) *Tomokazu Seki's article in Wikipedia (Japan) *Tomokazu Seki's profile in Atomic Monkey *Tomokazu Seki in Anime News Network Category:Actors Category:Voice Actors Category:Atomic Monkey voice actors Category:Real Life People Category:Actors who appeared in Kamen Rider Category:Actors who appeared in Super Sentai